Curiosity Killed the Niji
by lovelysakura99
Summary: "Maybe Gareki is mad at me, that's why he's playing at night with Yogi and doesn't invite me…" / In which Nai is confused, Yogi can't explain, Gareki doesn't want to explain, Karoku is mad, Tsukumo doesn't want to be involved and Hirato find it amusing. / Yogi X Gareki


Short crack-ish fic about Yogi/Gareki. If Karoku became another companion of the ship and started be a mother hen toward Nai, this would definitively happen. Because, of course, Yogi and Gareki are a couple! *lives in delusion*

Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval and blablabla.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Niji**

Nai was confused. He recently stayed mostly with Karoku but he had wanted to talk with Gareki. It felt like a long time since he had stayed with his friend. Yet, the other man seemed to have disappeared.

Nai listened carefully. He knew that Gareki couldn't be outside the ship, so he had to be somewhere! Listening more, he finally heard a small noise. Most people were already to bed and the faint noise seemed… weird.

Going closer, following only his hearing, he finally heard more. It looked like gasped, as if someone had trouble breathing, and there was other small sounds... or other sticky sounds. Curiosity got better of Nai as he continued his way.

He finally heard a sound that seemed like a muffled name, or more like someone having difficulty talking. Nai recognized the voice being Gareki. Another voice was heard, that Nai recognized as Yogi.

What were they doing? Were they playing without inviting him?

Confusion and curiosity getting better of him, Nai was ready to open Yogi's room's door when a sheep popped out of nowhere: "No trespassing! Go back to your room!"

Nai wanted to argue but had learn the hard way to always listen to the sheep.

Resign, Nai went back to his room he was supposed to share with Gareki. Maybe he had stayed too much with Karoku and Gareki had decided to be more with Yogi. Maybe Gareki hated him now. It was all his fault again.

Sighing, Nai went to a troubled sleep.

(-w-)

"What's wrong, Nai?" Karoku asked seeing his boy sighing sadly.

"I think Gareki doesn't like me anymore."

"Why do you think that?" Karoku replied. He knew how Nai had a deep affection for the black-haired teen.

"He doesn't sleep in the room we share anymore! I know I've been passing a lot of time with you so maybe Gareki is mad at me… Maybe that's why he's playing at night with Yogi and doesn't invite me…"

All color left Karoku's face. "What do you mean by "playing at night"?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know what they are playing to but I heard them panting and gasping as if they were out of energy. There was also some weird sounds… but Sheep-san stopped me before I could knock at Yogi's door."

Karoku almost fainted.

(-w-)

"Nai is an innocent kid! How could you be so careless?!"

Gareki didn't bother listening to the rest. Karoku was way too much protective of Nai, anyway. He did understand that almost getting caught doing… _things_ with Yogi wasn't what he wanted, but to receive a sermon by Karoku wasn't really the solution. Nor did he cared.

And matter of fact, the idiot next to him was apologizing and since it was entirely his fault (he was the one how had to keep his hormones to check), Gareki didn't even bother to listen.

"Are you listening Gareki?" Karoku asked, furiously glaring at the teen.

The black-haired man simply glared back, annoyed, and didn't even trouble himself to answer.

Next to him, Yogi apologized even more and Gareki rolled his eyes.

Why was he in love with this idiot again?

"I just want you to be careful when you are doing your... perverted stuff." Karoku concluded.

The door opened at that time, revealing a blushing Tsukumo. She didn't say more and closed the door.

She simply didn't want to know.

(-w-)

"Gareki, you're really not mad at me?" Nai asked for the third time.

Gareki sighed and tried for the third time not to throw the stupid animal out by the window. "I'm not mad at you, Nai."

Nai gave his full heartwarming smile and Gareki couldn't stay annoyed. He had a soft spot for him. And even if he wanted to deny it, he did love this stupid animal more than anything else.

"We are sorry Little Nai if you felt lonely."

Ok, maybe not more than anything else since he still had this idiot to take care of.

"It's ok Yogi!" Nai respond, still smiling brightly. "But I also want to play with you two the game I heard you playing!"

Gareki and Yogi looked at each other, Yogi panicking and Gareki feeling an headache starting.

"Huuuum… Yes! But not that game. You wouldn't like it… Let's ask Tsukumo and the sheep to play hide-and-seek!" Yogi exclaimed nervously and Nai agreed happily.

Thanks god Nai was beyond naive, Gareki thought.

(-w-)

A week passed after the incident and everything seemed to have come back to normal on the Second ship.

"Aren't you glad that I asked the sheep to never disturb Yogi and Gareki if they were alone in a room?" Hirato said to Karoku, with a hint of a smile, when the Second ship's captain had asked for a report of the week.

"What? So now everyone _finally_ knows that you're having sex?" Jiki asked innocently (or as innocently Jiki could be) as everyone arrived by the door, coming back form a small mission with him.

Everyone froze for half a second. Tsukumo turned and went out the room, she really didn't want to know. Gareki almost face-palmed, feeling the headache already. Yogi blushed. Karoku turned pale. Hirato smiled. Jiki didn't seem nowhere guilty of the awkward moment. And Nai…

"What does "having sex" means?"

**The End.**

* * *

Hahahaha. I want to say poor Nai but isn't more poor Karoku? Or poor person who'll need to explain to Nai. lol I'm quite proud of my first Karneval fic… Maybe I'll write more… One day. (I need to stop with my Yogi/Gareki obsession…)

Thanks for reading! Review, please?


End file.
